Chocolate
by One-shot's production
Summary: El chocolate de sus ojos era algo que lo tenia completamente embelesado... mi primer song-fic, espero les guste  reepublicado


Chocolate

La trama me pertenece, pero los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA**

P.o.v de Edward:

Tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, mi querida Bella, mi novia, la razón de mi existir, el amor de mi vida, mi pequeña, mi luz entre la oscuridad, mi media naranja, mi todo…

¿En que estaba?... ¡A si!, mi querida novia, estaba subiendo al escenario del pequeño café de mi hermana Alice, Jasper, el novio de mi hermana, ayuda a Alice con la administración del sitio, es un pequeño café, aunque también cuenta con una librería y un escenario para las personas que lo quieran ocupar, el café de mi hermana se llama: _Amanecer_, a pesar de ser pequeño, es muy concurrido por los estudiantes de universidad como nosotros.

Mis papás no querían que Alice lo abriera pues ellos pensaban que tal vez interferiría con los estudios de mi hermana, sin embargo, con ayuda de Rosalie (la novia de mi otro hermano, Emmett), Emmett (mi hermano), Jasper (quien también es amigo mío), Bella (quien es la mejor amiga de mi hermana y Rose) y por supuesto la mía, mi hermana puede administrar perfectamente _Amanecer._

Todos los viernes es noche de micrófono abierto, se pone un karaoke para quienes gusten usarlo, o pueden pasar con el instrumento que deseen, junto con los chicos, siempre somos muy unidos, nos la pasamos todo el día en el café, al principio pensé que mi relación con Bella molestaría a mis amigos, ¡pero fue todo lo contrario!, me sorprendió, pues prácticamente gritaron que os habíamos tardado mucho.

Me sorprendió este viernes ver a mi dulce Bella parada frente al público, ella canta muy bien, y hasta compone canciones, pero es muy tímida, ella me volteo a ver, con sus hermosos ojos chocolate, y de inmediato le sonreí para mostrarle mi apoyo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y hablo por el micrófono, captando la atención de la poca gente que no se la prestaba (la mayoría ya la veía, y yo estaba completamente celoso de las miradas tan lujuriosas que le enviaban los hombres).

—Buenas noches, muchos ya me deben conocer, pero para los que no, me llamo Isabella Swan, o simplemente Bella, no soy de las personas que usualmente vienen y cantan como si nada frente a un público, pero la canción que voy a cantar la compuse pensando en mi querido novio, espere te guste Edward — y así, con esa tranquilidad y con su mirada de chocolate puesta en mi, empezó a cantar con su dulce voz.

_Tú endulzas mi canción_

_Le das un buen sabor, a cada situación_

_Siempre Tú_

_¿Quién podría ser mejor?_

_Contigo sale el sol_

_Sazonas mi interior, siempre_

_Se derrite el corazón_

_Tan sólo con una mirada_

_Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enajenada_

Recordé la vez que nos conocimos, tan solo teníamos unos 14 años, yo iba caminando por la acera, completamente distraído comiendo mi helado de chocolate y no me fije que una niña iba saliendo de la pastelería, por lo que sucedió lo inevitable, choque con ella, embarrándola por completo, de helado y pastel de chocolate, ahí me di cuenta que no solo le había tirado mi helado, también había hecho que se le cayera encima su trozo de pastel.

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Un corazón de bombón que late_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

En ese momento cuando la vi bien, no pude evitar sonrojarme, cosa rara en mi debo agregar, nunca me llamaron la atención las niñas, hasta ese momento, el momento en que me tope por primera vez, con la visión de chocolate que me otorgaba Isabella Swan.

_Tú, tú mi inspiración_

_Receta de pasión_

_Amor sin condición, siempre…_

La ayude a limpiarse, y gracias a eso nos hicimos amigos…

_Se derrite el corazón_

_Tan sólo con una mirada_

_Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enajenada_

Fuimos inseparables, y con el tiempo me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bella, la celaba de todos, no podía despegarme de ella sin extrañarla al instante, y estaba obsesionado con el chocolate de su mirada.

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Un corazón de bombón que late_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Cuando teníamos 16 años, me decidí a decirle lo que sentía, estaba tan nervioso, la lleve a la pastelería de la que ella salió cuando nos conocimos, esa la puso muy feliz, orden dos pedazos de tarta de chocolate y pasamos toda la tarde hablando de cosas triviales, ella se tenía que ir y yo estaba tan nervioso que prácticamente le grite que me gustaba, todos en la pastelería se nos quedaron viendo y yo tenía la mirada en el suelo completamente rojo de vergüenza, cuando sentí la pequeña mano de Bella levantarme el mentón, la vi, sonriéndome dulcemente mientras me decía 'tú también me gustas'.

_Una probada y no más_

_Verás que te hace volar_

_El cielo en tu paladar_

_Así me quiero quedar_

Cuando me dijo eso, me importo muy poco la gente que estaba en la pastelería con nosotros y sin pensarlo mucho le di un beso, inexperto, tímido, suave, mi primer beso, su primer beso, nuestro primer beso, y yo estaba completamente feliz de ser el primero para ella, que ella fuera la primera para mi, y esperaba que se quedara así, no deseaba conocer a nadie más, y detestaba la solo idea de que ella conociera a alguien más; nuestro primer beso tuvo sabor a chocolate, pues acabábamos de comer torta de ese sabor, y puedo decir que me supo a gloria.

_Una probada y no más_

_Verás que te hace volar_

_El cielo en tu paladar_

_Así me quiero quedar, Contigo_

Luego de eso le pedí que fuera mi novia, ella me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo diciéndome que sí, y después de tres años, seguimos juntos, y yo la amo cada día un poco más…

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Un corazón de bombón que late_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Cuando mi hermosa novia termino la canción, nuestras miradas se desconectaron por la horda de aplausos que estallo en todo el lugar.

—Gracias —dijo tímidamente mi Bella, antes de bajar del escenario.

Yo corrí hasta ella y le di un beso, expresándole todo el amor que le profesaba, ella no tardo en corresponderme y nuestros labios danzaron en una suave caricia, tan única y singular, perfectamente sincronizada, nos despegamos en busca de aire, pegue mi frente contra la de ella, viéndola con amor y devoción, como siempre ella me devolvió la mirada y yo seguía sin creer que ese ángel me correspondía de la misma manera.

—¿Te gusto la canción? —me pregunto levemente sonrojada.

—Más que ninguna otra, gracias—le dije antes de darle un suave y rápido beso en los labios—sabes que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, ¿cierto? —le pregunte.

—Sí, de la misma manera que te amo yo a ti—y dicho esto me sonrió, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, mientras me perdía en sus dulces orbes chocolate.

**EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA~EDWARD&BELLA**

Espero les haiga gustado, fue algo que me salió así de la nada, ¡un beso!

¿Reviews?

Solo aplanen las sexis letritas azules


End file.
